Guitar picks and lovesongs
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: Sasuke needed someone to care about him. Naruto needed someone to care about. Then Naruto becomes the new guitar player for Sasuke's band. The Hebi, They learn about eachother, their pasts and themselves. While falling for eachother without realizing it.
1. Wanted:guitarist

**OK here is the first chapter of my new story. I love music so I decided to make a music based fanfic. I worked really hard on this I hope u like it.**

**Disclamer-I dont own Naruto or the songs used in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Guitar picks and Love songs Chapter 1-Wanted: Guitarist **

The music flowed through the club, people moved and danced to its rhythm. They shouted up to the band on stage, not noticing the teenager singing was paying them no attention.

The drummer Suigetsu smiled at the crowd, the base player Karin was looking at the raven haired boy singing and playing the guitar.

Sasuke let the music flow through him, letting out all the emotion he felt, he was in his own world as he performed.

**Just a kid, just a fool  
Always trying to play it so cool  
So he did what he knew  
He left home and he dropped out of school **

He wanted fame, fame, fame  
Even just a little bit a shame, shame, shame  
He would sell his soul for it  
Changed his name, never going to get it back now

Hes got money, but hes way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home  
Hes loaded and alone  
Hes loaded and alone

Sasuke focused on the lyrics, the way the song flowed he let himself get lost in it, ignoring the pain that he felt hovering near the surface.

**Still a kid, still a fool  
Still trying to break all the rules  
A big house, with too many rooms  
An ego, to go with it too **

He got his fame, fame, fame  
More than just a little bit a shame, shame, shame  
That he sold his soul over in  
Changed his name, never going to get it back, no

**Hes got money, but hes way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home  
Hes loaded and alone  
Hes loaded and alone**

He switched from singing to playing the guitar solo, doing both was a little harder, but there wasn't anyone else to play.

**He got his fame, fame, fame  
Such a shame, shame, shame **

Hes got money, but hes way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home

Hes got money, but hes way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home

Hes loaded and alone  
Hes loaded and alone  
He wanted fame, fame, fame  
And such a shame, shame, shame  
He got his fame, fame, fame  
Such a shame, shame, shame

Yeah,  
Lonely, lonely, lonely, lone  
Lonely, lonely, lonely, lone  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Sasuke let the song fade coming back to reality, cries of "The Hebi" were heard from the crowd. He thanked the crowd for coming than left with Karin and Suigetsu to go backstage.

The band all sat backstage, Suigetsu was drinking a bottle of water, Karin was busy staring at Sasuke and Sasuke himself was practicing a song on his guitar. Suigetsu looked around the room than at Sasuke.

"I think we need a new Guitar player."he said bravely "Why?" Karin asked. "We have Sasuke." "I know but, I think another band member would kinda even things out."

Karin quickly looked at Sasuke . "You don't want someone taking your place do you?"

"They wouldn't be taking my place, and anyway I don't think we really need another member." "Actually that's a great idea." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see Itachi the bands manager and Sasuke's older brother. "Another member would give the band a better image." "I'll arrange auditions and you three can pick our new guitarist."

"I'll hold the auditions next week." He said running out the door talking on his cell phone. They looked at eachother, then followed Itachi out to the limo.

The auditions were held two weeks later in an abandoned auditorium. The members of The Hebi and Itachi sat out in the audience watching and listening to the dozens of people who had heard about the auditions.

Sasuke sat in the audience judging the musicians. His honest opinion was that they all sucked. None of the people he'd seen were any good.

There was one more name on the list, he hoped they were better than the others he'd seen today."Naruto Uzumaki" he called.

Naruto sat backstage waiting for his turn to play. When he'd seen the flyer for auditons he new this was the chance he'd been waiting for.

The Hebi were one of his favorite bands. It was his dream to play with them. His own band Kitsune-9 fell apart, this was his chance and he wasn't going to mess it up. "Naruto Uzumaki" he heard called from the stage. He took a deep breath, walked onstage to the microphone and began to play.

**Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I  
care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer  
**  
**you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded**

He looked at the band members, they were each looking at him with interest, they hadn't called him offstage yet so he knew he was doing well.

**I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else**

He wrote this song when his parents died, he felt so distant from people then. Like they were slipping away from him. He didn't feel like himself, he felt like he was on the outside looking in.

**I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but I know they're all waiting for the crash**

**you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
can make it through another days  
humiliation  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
**He finished at the chorus, he looked at the band members, they started clapping. They whispered among themselves then Itachi walked up to him. "Congratulations Naruto, you are our new guitarist.

The blondes face lit up. "_Yes yes I can't believe this yes" _he screamed in his head. "Thanks this is awesome" he said instead so he wouldn't look like a total Idiot.

Itachi looked at his watch, "We'll be leaving in about two hours, you have time to go get your things." He looked at the band members than back at him "Sasuke will go with you."

He signaled over to Sasuke who walked over to him. "What Itachi?" "Go with our new band member to gather his things, come to the hotel when you're finished."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, the blonde smiled lightly Sasuke just frowned and looked away. "Alright come on." He said walking away.

Naruto followed out of the auditorium. "Don't you want to take a car?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the blonde.

"Hn no I'd rather walk" "What if someone sees you?" "I really don't care; I don't think people around here have heard about us."

"But what about all those people who auditioned?" "They came from a lot of places." "Do you care about anything?"

Sasuke didn't answer him; he just stopped looking at the ground. "Um...Sasuke I'm sorry if I said something, I shouldn't have."

"Just, lead the way to your house dobe." Sasuke sneered. Naruto moved to walk in front of him not talking the rest of the way.

When they got to his apartment, Naruto ran inside to get his things. Curiosity getting the best of him Sasuke followed. As he looked around, he saw that Naruto's room looked like a disaster area.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, except for the one's Naruto was putting in his bag. There were ramen cups everywhere, and other things on the floor that he couldn't identify.

"Do you ever clean?" Sasuke asked from the doorway. "I do sometimes." The blonde said while stuffing things in his bag. Sasuke took another look around the room, "Well I don't believe you."

Sasuke looked around, his eyes stopped when they met something in Naruto's room that stood out. A single picture stood in a gold frame on his dresser with absolutely no clutter surrounding it.

He walked over to it, taking a closer look at it. It was a picture of a family, a smiling pink haired woman, an also smiling blonde haired man, and a little blonde boy in between them.

_/This must be Naruto's family, but where are they?/ _Naruto had stopped packing to look at the picture from behind Sasuke. "That's my mom and dad." Sasuke turned to look at him, startled that he'd spoken.

When he looked at him he noticed that he had a painded expression on his face and he looked like he was somewhere else lost in memories.

"They died when I was nine, they were murdered." Sasuke looked at the blonde then at the floor.

"Mine died too when I was seven, they where also murdered."

Naruto smiled a little,"I guess we found something we have in common." He picked up the picture, putting in his bag and zipping it, then slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come on lets go." He said walking out the door.

_**/**__He knows pain like me, mabey he'll be the one who finally understands me._ / He walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS_  
_Sasuke hated therapy, all his theripist Tsunade tried to do was get him to talk when he didn't want to. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

If he wanted to talk he would of said something already. She told him that he'd feel better if he talked, he believed that was a lie.

How could talking make anything better? It just made things worse. How could expressing your feelings help you feel better? Tsunade, his theripist told him all this and in no way did he believe her. He sat in a chair across from Tsunade, straring out the window lost in his own thoughts as she ranted about communication.

"Sasuke?" "Sasuke, are you listening to me?" He looked at her, acknologing that her heard her, then turned back to the window.

She sighed. "Sasuke were not getting anywhere. Please won't you just talk."

"Why do you care?" he snapped at her. "I care because Im here to help you, Im not here just to make money."

"Hn" "Sasuke, I know you think no one cares about you but that's not true."

"Your brother cared enough to send you here."

"He doesn't care, he just doenst want me to go phsyco or something and quit the band." "If I did that then he wouldn't make any money which is all he cares about."

"Sasuke, he's your brother he cares about you." He turned his attention back to the window.

"Sasuke your not the only one who feels the pain of losing family." That murderer killed another family two years after yours." "There's someone else out there who shares your pain."

His mind flashed back to the picture of Naruto's family. "_They were killed when I was nine."_

_Could __he be..?_

"There's someone who cares about you out there, find who they are." Tsunade continued. A knock at the door inturupted her, "Come in"

The door opened and Naruto walked through. "You are?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow. "oh Im Naruto."

"Oh you're the Hebi's new band member." "um yea, Itachi sent me to get Sasuke." Tsunade looked at Sasuke for a minute debating wheater to let him go or not. She sighed giving in. "Alright Sasuke you may go."  
Sasuke got up abrubtly grabbing Naruto's wrist, pulling him out the door. He walked out of the building stopping at the entrance.

"Did Itachi send a car?" he asked looking around for a limo or a nice car. Naruto smiled, "No I decided I'd rather walk, besides you said you liked to walk rather than ride in a car."

Sasuke smiled a little, impressed that the blonde had actually remember something he'd mentioned. He walked ahead not wanting the dobe to see him smile.

"You remembered that?" "Of course I did friends remember stuff like that."

"Were friends?" "yea, well we should be we are in a band together." "That doenst make us friends." "Your friends with Suigetsu and Karin aren't you?"

"Hn, not really" Sasuke sneered. "Then why did you form a band together?"

Sasuke face darkened and he stopped walking. "It was Itachi's idea, he knew Suigetsu and Karin and he knew I loved music, so he decided to make us form a band for money."

"But in interviews you guys always seemed so clos, almost like family." "Acting." Sasuke hissed. "Do you even like them?

"Suigetsu's ok, I mean he is a good drummer." "Karin is a good base player but she has this annoying crush on me." "She's really hot you know." Naruto added wiggiling his eyebrows.

Sasuke started walking again. "Well you can have her if you want her." "Nah, I don't know her that well she's probably as annoying as you say." "Sasuke do you—

He was cut off when screams of "OMG it's Sasuke and Naruto! Filled his ears. They stopped, turning around slowly behind them a massive group of girls were screaming their names and comments of "marry me."

"Oh shit!" they said in unison. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and srarted running. Naruto ducked into an alley, dragging Sasuke with him.

The group of girls ran past them still screaming They slid down the wall.

"Do girls chace you often?" Naruto said trying to catch his breath. "Yea welcome to being a rock star." Naruto started laughing

"That was insane, I've never had a group of people chasing after me. Sasuke laughed, he thought it was funny that the blonde was truly excited about being chased by a group of rabid fangirls.

Naruto looked at him with an expression of total amazement plastered on his face. "wow that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh. You should do it more it makes you look cute.

Naruto blushed at his comment looking down. Sasuke blushed as well turning away to hide his scarlet face. "Shut up dobe, werent you asking me something?"

Naruto smiled "oh yea I was going to ask you if you've ever had a girlfriend." Sasuke shrugged.

"No I haven't, I've never wanted one. Girls just werent something I was interested in actually their kinda anoying." "Have you?"

"Yea I dated this girl about three years ago, but it didn't really work out." Sasuke watched a shadow cross over Naruto's features then vanish. Naruto smiled sudenlly his blue eyes shining. He stood up.

"Come on we better head back to the hotel, Itachi might be wondering where we are." They walked back to the hotel in silence looking around to make sure they werent being followed by screaming fans.

They slide into the hotel walking up to theur rooms. Suigetsu and karin were sitting in the lounge. Karin jumped up clinging to Sasuke.

"Where have you been Sasuke?" she whined. Suigetsu looked them over, "I bet they were somewhere making out."

They both turned scarlet. "Oh was I right?" "No your wrong, we were chased by crazy fans. Sasuke hissed at the blue haired boy.

"uh huh." "Well anyway if your looking for Itachi he had a meeting to go to."

"Of course" Sasuke said pushing past Karin and walking past him to his room.

"See you guys later." Naruto said following Sasuke.

Naruto sat In his room, playing the notes to one of his songs on his guitar. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in" the door opened and Sasuke walked in. Naruto laid his guitar to the side. He smiled "Hey Sasuke whats up?" "I came in here to give you the music fot the song were going to play next week. He held up a a few sheets of paper.

"But I like what you were just playing." He moved to sit beside Naruto on the bed. "Does it have lyrics?" "yea, Im not that good at writing lyrics but it has some." Naruto reached behind him to get his notebook. He opened it, flipped through a few pages until he reached the song he was looking for. Sasuke looked down at the lyrics.

"Last kiss goodbye?" He read over the page the looked back up at Natuto. "I like it, do you mind if we play it?" "you really want to play my song?" "yea I like it" "sure yea we can play it." "That's great, I'll Karin and Suigetsu this is what were going to play.

Naruto smile, his eyes widening. ""I cant believe you actually want to play my song!" "I thought you would say it sucked." Sasuke smirked "Why do you think I'd say ot sucked?" "I don't know I mean you are Sasuke, the lead singer in The Hebi. I figured your songs were wasy better than mine."

"dobe, I may say other things you do are stupid, but when it comes to music I give it a chance." "I never tell other artists that their music sucks, even If it does." "If I thought your song was suckish I would have asked if I could help you with it."

Naruto was shocked when it came to music Sasuke was kind, normally Sasuke could be cold but when it came to music he could nice. "Anyway, dobe your song needs to be perfected a little, but its good trust me.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto sttood on stage, guitar in hand. He was nervous his stomach was doing flips. This was his first big performance with The Hebi, he was afraid he would mess up. This was his big break he could screw this up. He looked at Sasuke standing in fron of the microphone. Suigetsu signaled from the drums to start playing.

He moved his fingers along the guitar, he turned his attention to Sasuke when he heard him start singing.

* * *

**yay the end of the first chapter! hope u liked it. plz review or no chapter two which im almost done with. ok songs( in order)**

**Loaded and alone-Hinder**

**Tomorrow-SR-71**


	2. Heartstrings

**In the last chapter:**

_**He looked at Sasuke standing in fron of the microphone. Suigetsu signaled from the drums to start playing. He moved his fingers along the guitar, he turned his attention to Sasuke when he heard him start singing.**_

_**I don't own Naruto or the songs used**_

_Songs-Last kiss goodbye-Hinder_

_In the shadows-The Rasmus_

* * *

**Chapter two**

_Heartstrings_

**It's calming down outside  
Another lonely night  
Said you were just going out with your friends  
I'm waiting up this time, I hope you didn't lie  
It never used to be like this way back when  
I never know where you're at  
Another train off the tracks  
And I don't want to live like that**

Naruto thought back to why he wrote this song. His girlfriend had cheated on him, she'd lied to him and used him. Always lying where she was at.

Coming in late, and looking guilty. He'd really thought he was in love with her but she didn't return his feelings.

**When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Heres one last kiss goodbye**

He tried to ignore the things she did, but it just became to much. He closed his eyes willing he memories to fade away. He looked over to Sasuke, He looked like he was a million miles away in his head somewhere.

He had his eyes closed letting the music lead him. _This is his escape, but his escape from what?_

_He stays so secluded, he never tell anyone anything, but he can get so lost in music. It's the only thing he lets in. He needs a friend, he needs me.__**  
**_

**No more alibis, no more inner lies  
Youve broken my trust and it cant be fixed  
I shouldve seen the signs  
Shouldve recognized the way your lips looked like theyve been kissed  
How did we end up like this?  
Another train off the tracks  
It always hurts looking back now**

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the crowd. They were jumping around madly and screaming out different band members names. He focused on the lyrics of the song. What _made him write this? Could the girl he talked about have cheated on him?_ Did it cause him so much pain that he wrote a song about it? _Maybe he's like me, he lets his pain out through music._ He looked over at Naruto, their eyes caught, the blonde smiled. He let himself smile back. Maybe he would actually have a friend, someone to share his pain with, someone to understand him.

**When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Heres one last kiss goodbye  
Another lesson learned in life  
And I can ask and listen why  
How did we end up like that?  
Another train off the tracks  
It always hurts looking back now**

When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Heres one last kiss goodbye

The song ended, the band left the stage ending their performance.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The Hebi sat backstage relaxing after their performance. Suigetsu walked in the room sipping on a bottle of water. "Hey guys I just heard about this party at this wicked mansion." "We have to go after we get ready."

"ohhh a party." Karin said excitidly "Those really rich people always throw great parties." She latched onto Sasuke's arm giving him a puppy dog look. "Come on Sasuke lets go, Naruto needs to experience his first rock star part!" She whined.

Sasuke shook Karin off his arm. "yea whatever I don't care we can go." "Yay!" Karin squeeled then started blabbering about what she was going to wear. Itachi walked in admist her chattering.

"Good job tonight you guys, especially you Naruto you did well for your first performance with us." "Anyway you guys can go the limo is waiting outside." Naruto followed Karin and Suigetsu out the door. He turned around to find Sasuke, the dark haired boy was talking to Itachi who'd stopped him.

He looked angry as he talked with Itachi, he pushed past his brother and past Naruto. _Whats up with him? _There's something wrong between Itachi and Sasuke, he said _he'd forced him into a band for money. But was that all that was wrong?_

He caught up to Sasuke sliding into the limo beside him.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Back at the hotel, Naruto found a black shirt and his favorite jeans to wear. He tried to fix his hair but it still stuck up in every direction.

He met the Hebi members in the lobby. Suigetsu looked like he hadnt even changed. Karin was wearing a halter top,short black shorts and knee high black boots, but the person who caught his attention wasn't Karin, but the dark haired boy standing near her.

Sasuke was wearing a simple black t-shirt and tight black pants. The kind he'd seen emo kids wear. "Naruto are you ready or are you going to continue to stare at me?"

He looked away, his face hot. "Uh..yea..lets go."

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

When the limo pulled up to the mansion, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. It was bigger than he imagined. People were running around outside, some were talking, others were kissing in the shadows.

He could feel and hear the music as they walked inside. There were people everywhere, the lights were dim and the music was pounding through the speakers.

He followed his bandmates through the crowd, to the center where the dance floor was. People were dancing widily to the music.

Karin and Suigetsu disapeered leaving him with Sasuke. The raven started walking in the opposite direction. Naruto followd him past the dancefloor to a quiter and more secluded area in the back. Snacks and drinks were laid out.

Sasuke grabbed a beer and sat down in one of the chairs beside the bar. Naruto did the same sitting beside Sasuke. The raven drank his beer in silence crushing the can when he was finished.

Naruto did the same not knowing what to say to the dark haired teen. The raven grabbed two more, handing one to his blonde bandmate. Naruto tired of the silence spoke up.

"Is this what you do at parties?" "Don't you ever dance or hang out with your friends?" Sasuke smirked "No, I don't dance and I don't have anyone to hang with so this is what I do."

He crushed another can, dropping it on the floor. Naruto got up jerking Sasuke from his seat. "You Uchiha Sasuke need to learn to have fun." Sasuke glared at him and jerked his arm from the blondes grip.

"I have fun and Im not hanging out with you." "What is up with you, your so anti-social you never want to hang out with anyone." Sasuke glared at him. "That's none of your buisness."

"yes it is, im your friend, its your brother isnt it?" "Something happened between you and your brother." "shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said his voice raising in anger.

"No I wont, I want to know whats up with you!" "You don't know anything about me, just shut up!"

"Well talk to me, that's what friends are for!" "were not friends!" "I don't need friends, Im fine on my own but no you just had to come along and ruin everything!" "you've probably had a great life, you don't know anything about pain do you!"

Naruto could fill his anger rising. "You don't know anyhing about me either, I do know what pain fills like maybe more than you at least I can talk to someone you just hold it in and act like your so miserable!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he fell silent his body was tembeling. Naruto realized he'd hit a nerve but he didn't care.

"maybe I know nothing about you, but I don't need to, I don't need friends and I don't need you." Sasuke said barely speaking above a whisper. "you don't care about me so stop acting like you do!"Sasuke yelled suddenly

He didn't know if it was his anger or the alcohal, but something made him punch Sasuke making him land hard on the floor. He stood over him, "I do care about you, and you cant change that."

Sasuke reached up, grabbing Naruto's shirt and pulling him down to the floor. The fought on the floor kicking, punching and biting. But not hard enough to do serious damage.

Naruto somehow ended up on top of Sasuke pinning him to the floor. They both had cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. He didn't know why he did, maybe he thought of it as some kind of apology. He leaned down capturing Sasuke's lips with his own..

Sasuke's eyes widended then he closed them falling into the kiss. Naruto broke the contact then stood up lifting the raven up with him. He drug him through the crowd to the outside of the mansion.

He could hear a new song blast throught the speakers as they ran outside.

**No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
**

He didn't know if it was the buzz of the alcohol or something else, that was making him do this. He didn't have feelings for Sasuke he just wanted to be friends , but then why was he doing this?

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life**

In the shadows

In the shadows

Naruto forced Sasuke against the wall, crashing his lips to the ravens. Sasuke just let him. "_what am I doing?" "this is wrong, so wrong." But it feels so right." _Sasuke thought.

**They say  
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder **

_"why am I doing this, were both boys this isnt right." "then why does it feel right, he's a teme* so why am I kissing him?"_

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life **

Naruto pulled away then placed his lips back to Sasuke's. He kissed his neck, he smiled when Sasuke moaned. Feeling Naruto's warm breath against his neck was perfect entrancing. He ran his hands up Naruto's shirt feeling the tight musceles underneath.

**Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher**

Naruto licked his lips asking for entrance which he granted deeping the kiss. Their tounges fought for dominence. Naruto being the winner. This was supposed to be wrong, they were both boys but neither seemed to care at the moment. All they wanted was to be with eachother.

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting **

Naruto pressed Sasuke harder against the wall. "Is this just the alcohol or do I really want this?" _"This feels right, like were meant to be, I don't care what people would say I care about him, I care about Sasuke."_

**I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows**

In the shadows

In the shadows  
I've been waiting

They broke apart breathing hard trying to catch their breath. They looked at eachother not knowing what to do next. "wow that was uh…amazing." Naruto whispered his face turning red from what they'd done.

Sasuke's face was turned the same shade of red. He turned away trying to hide it.

"lets just go get Karin and Suigetsu so we can leave." "Uh yea." Naruto said following Sasuke back into the crowd.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke stared out the window of Tsunade's office , thinking back to the night of the party. He thought of the way Naruto's lips had felt against his own. How right it felt.

_"No, stop I don't like him like that, I'm not gay!" __"but it was perfect, no, stop I don't like him like it just wouldn't be right." "What happened between us was nothing, just actions influenced by drinking. Nothing else."_

"Sasuke, will you listen to me for once!" He turned to face Tsunade who was yelling at him for not listening. She sighed. "Sasuke will you please just once tell me whats on your mind."

"This would be a lot less painful if you would." "Naruto and I….kissed at a party last weekend." "Really, so whats wrong with that." "Were both boys it's not right it was just an infuence from alcohol."

"First off, it doesn't matter if your both boys if you have feelings for eachother then date." "Second I don't want to hear of anymore underage drinking." "your only fifteen it can harm your health."

"It must be confusing, but just go with what your hearts telling you to do." Sasuke smirked "you sound like a Disney movie." "I know, but its true, besides having Naruto around is a good infuence on you."

"How?" "This is the first time you've actually talked to me, that means he's making you open up a little." "Which brings me to the next thing I need to tell you, I've signed you and Naruto up for recovery camp."

"Recovery camp?" "yes it's a program where kids go when they've been through something tramatizing." "they have a lot of fun things to do and they help you recover.

"I'm not going to some stupid camp, I have a band remember?" "Yes I know, you can take a break all musicians need a break now and then." "I've already talked to your brother about it so your going."

"This will be good for you, even if you don't think so." "Wait, why are you sending Naruto?" "Because he's a good influence on you and he has things he needs to work out too."

"like what?" "I'm sure he'll tell you when he wants to." "Have you talked to him about this camp thing?" "no but im sure he'll go especially if you go. Camp starts next week, have fun."

* * *

***teme-bastard ( just in case you didn't know)**

**Chapter two is finished. Yay!! Hope you liked it, in the next chapter Naruto and Sasuke get sent to camp and there****'s a surprise twist!!!! What is it? Im not telling. you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Plz review….**


	3. Recovery

**Guitar Picks and Love songs Chapter 3: Recovery**

**I don't own Naruto or the songs used.**

**Song-I dont care by apocalyptica feat. Adam Goniter**

**Srry I havent updated in a while I was busy and then school started but I'll try to update sooner. So enjoy this chapie!!!**

* * *

Sasuke stormed through the hotel to his brother's room. He didn't bother knocking; he forced the door open scanning the room for his brother. He found him sitting at the desk in the corner of the room,

Itachi didn't look up from the work he was doing until Sasuke was standing beside him. "Why did you agree to let Tsunade send me to some kind of camp?" Sasuke growled. He didn't care how he was acting toward his brother. He wanted answers; he wanted to know what good his brother saw in this recovery program.

"I agreed to send you, because going will help you." "I don't need help, you don't care you just don't want me to snap one day and ruin your income." Itachi looked up at his younger brother.

"I do care about you, Sasuke." "No you don't, you only care about yourself that's how it's always been." "Even before mom and dad died." Itachi stood up placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"That's not true." "Yes it is they always liked you better!" "All they cared about was you!" "All you care about is you! " Sasuke was shaking; the tears he was holding back were stinging at the corners of his eyes.

Talking about their parents always had him like this. He hated it feeling so weak when he talked about them. They'd always liked Itachi better, always. "I hate you Itachi!" "I've always hated you!"

Itachi took his hands off his brother. "Maybe you do hate me, but don't you see this is why I'm sending you." "You need to get past this." He reached out to touch Sasuke's hand. Sasuke slapped it away, "Don't touch me." "Maybe I will go, so that I can get the fuck away from you!" "Screw you Itachi!"

The younger Uchiha turned around, walking fiercely out the door. Leaving his brother standing there speechless.

Naruto sat on his bed thinking about what he'd just heard. He had been walking past Itachi's room in search of Sasuke who had been avoiding him since they kissed at that party last weekend. When he heard someone yelling, he stood closer to the door, he realized it was Sasuke yelling at his brother.

He'd ducked behind the corner when Sasuke came out of the room anger clearly written on his face. He went back to his room figuring now wasn't the best time to talk to Sasuke about the "kiss." _So it is his brother. Well his brother is one of his problems. _

_/They died when I was nine, they were murdered/ Sasuke looked at the blonde then at the floor. /mine died too when I was seven, they were also murdered/ _

His eyes widened as he remembered what Sasuke had told him. _His parents were murdered. That is something we have in common. Wait could he be the other…._

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the sound of a guitar playing in the room next to his. He walked out of his room to Sasuke's and leaned his ear to the door to listen.

**I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do **

**Just don't deny it,**

Sasuke let out all of the frustration he was feeling into the song he had written. His whole life seemed to be a lie, and he couldn't understand it all. His brother was just the root of the lies.

**Don't try to fight this ,and deal with it  
and that's just part of it, If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear),I don't care **

Itachi was only trying to break him, get him to admit that he needed….that he needed help. He didn't need anyone especially not his perfect brother. He didn't care anymore if Itachi was alive, he should have died with their parents_. /No I should have died with them; I should be with them instead of here. /_

**I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do**

**I'm getting buried in this place  
I got no room your in my face  
don't say anything just go away **

He wanted Itachi to see his side of things, but he never would. He tried to stay as far away from Itachi as possible. He wanted him gone, he wanted to be alone but at the same time he wanted someone who would understand him. This made him think of Naruto he quickly pushed the thought away focusing on the song.

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (swear) I don't care**

**love changing everything  
you won't be left for me  
**

Was love changing things? The love he once felt for his brother seemed to be gone. Itachi wasn't there for him, he never had been**.**

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just and and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care**

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care (I don't care), I don't care (I don't care)  
Just go ahead and leave this all behind  
I don't care (I swear), I don't care  
At all...**

He finished the song, he felt better but still frustrated. He still had to deal with what happened between him and Naruto. He didn't feel like thinking about that right now. He put his guitar away and laid down. Focusing on sleeping, but he didn't know Naruto had been at the door listening this whole time.

_I have a feeling that song was directed at his brother, their only ones left of their family. _

_Shouldn't they be closer instead of so distant? If I had a brother I'd be closer to him. _

_He sighed. I don't know, but I do know that I still need to talk to Sasuke I'm not going to let him keep distancing himself from me. _

_He needs me even if he doesn't think so._

The limo Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in pulled up to the gates of Kitsune Recovery Camp. Slowly they got out of the car and stood in front of the gates as the limo drove away. Sasuke couldn't believe he was here and he couldn't believe he was going to be stuck with Naruto for two months. The gates opened allowing the two boys entry; they looked at each other then slowly started walking to the mansion.

When they reached the porch, there were four other kids waiting at the doors of the mansion. The turned to look at the boys as they walked up the steps, one girl with pink hair stopped talking to the girl with four blond pigtails sticking up from her head to stare in disbelief at the blond boy walking up the stairs.

He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she has seen him before. She opened her mouth to greet them but closed it when the doors to the mansion opened. A man with unnatural spiky gray haired walked out on the porch followed by a man with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Welcome to camp Konoha, I'm Kakashi the camp director and this is Iruka the camp counselor we will be the ones looking after you for the next few months and guiding you in the right direction." "Today we'll get you into your dorms and settled and tomorrow we will start out first activity."

"Now Iruka will take the girls up to their dorms and I will take the boys." "Boys follow me." Kakashi walked on the boys of the group close behind. The group walked up the stairs of the mansion into the dorms. "Alright, there are two people in each dorm I have your roommate and room number on this when I call your name find your roommate and your room and get settled."

"Gaara and Neji, room number 101." "Kiba and Shino, Room number 102 and "Naruto and Sasuke Room number 103."

"Find your roommates and get settled a counsler will be sent up to get you for dinner."

"_Great I'm stuck with that idiot this is going to be awkward."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto opened the door to his and Sasuke's room. The room was simple, two beds covered with plain sheets and two dressers and a single desk in the corner. Naruto walked over to one of the dressers and started putting away his clothes.

He took out the picture of his parents and sat it on top of the dresser. Looking at it for a moment before turning away. He turned his attention to Sasuke who was still unpacking. "Sasuke you know were going to have to talk about sooner or later." Sasuke went still for a moment.

"There's nothing to talk about, we were drunk that's it." "People do things they don't meant when their drunk." "What we did meant nothing to you?" "Of course not, I'm not gay." "Wait did our kiss mean something to you?"

"No, of course not." Naruto lied in truth that kiss had sparked feelings for Sasuke that he didn't know existed. "Sasuke actually I—he was cut off by a soft knocking on the door. Iruka, the camps counselor poked his head through the door.

"Dinner is ready please follow me." The boys did what they were told following Iruka and the other boys to the dining room. The dinning room was filled with teenagers talking among themselves. Naruto sat down beside Sasuke, picking at the food that was laid out before him.

"Alright everyone, lets start with introducing yourself and telling every one a fact about yourself." Iruka said. "We'll start with you he said pointing to a boy with long brown hair.

"My name is Neji I enjoy taking walks by myself." Iruka nodded that was good next. A red head with dark black around his eyes spoke. "I am Gaara where I am from the desert. "Nice to meet you Garra."

A few more people went then it was Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke I like to play music." Iruka nodded then it was Naruto's turn. "I'm Naruto and I like Ramen." Iruka smiled "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Your free to go there are plenty of activities around so go find something enjoyable.

Sasuke set comfortably in the mansions library reading a book, while outside Naruto was playing basketball with the other boys. Sasuke watched as Naruto shot the ball into the goal receiving cheers and friendly hugs from his team mates.

_"How can he get along with everyone so easily?" "Because he's warm hearted and kind and sweet and friendly and…." _Sasuke caught himself smiling_. "I can't think of him like that…it's just not…right." _

_"What happened between us meant nothing."_ Sasuke returned to his book clueless that Naruto couldn't get his mind off of him.

Naruto saw Sasuke sitting alone in the library and knew that the Uchiha was trying not to be sociable. Naruto was willing to let the counselors help him; he wanted to get over what was bothering him. _"But Sasuke won't open up to anyone except me sometimes." _

"_I want him to get past his family we could do that together, I want him to open up and let others in." "But how will I ever get him to do that?" _

Naruto walked into the library searching for Sasuke so that they could eat lunch together. He found the dark haired boy sitting in a chair in a corner his nose stuck in a book. "Sasuke lunch is ready; the counselors want us to come eat." Sasuke closed the book sitting it back on the shelf where it belonged.

He walked silently past Naruto in the direction of the dining room. Naruto followed talking about the friends that he had made today and the fun things that he found to do around camp.

Sasuke listened silently never voicing in on anything Naruto said. Naruto was so busy talking to Sasuke that he didn't notice the pink haired girl walking in his direction. They collided both falling to the floor. "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto said as he helped the girl up.

"Its fine I wasn't really looking where I was going." The girl said. They're eyes locked and it was then that she knew where she had seen this blonde boy before. "Naruto, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Naruto's eyes widened with realization at who he was looking at "Sakura! I haven't seen you in a while either not since we broke up." The two walked on to the dining room together neither noticing the confused raven haired boy they left alone.

* * *

TBC? Srry the end kind of sucked I was fighting writers block. I know its short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review they mean alot to me.


	4. I thought that I could trust you

**Guitar picks and love songs Chapter 4**

**I cant believe I wrote this in a few days, I usually can't write chapters that fast. So here you go the next chapie of Guitar Picks and Love songs. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-I dont own Naruto or the songs used.**

**Songs-Without you, Breaking Benjamin**

**Song used in the page breaks-You belong with me, Taylor Swift**

* * *

Sasuke sat alone at one of the tables in the dining hall glaring over at Naruto who was talking to Sakura. _"He never leaves me alone." "That girl's the one that broke his heart, then why is he talking to her?"_ Sasuke mentally shook himself_. "Wait...am I jealous of her?" "Of course not, I don't like Naruto like that, but still she's only going to hurt him._ He--should be with me. Sasuke got up leaving the table, headed for his and Naruto's room.

-----------------------**Been here all along so** -----------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, it's been so long, we haven't talked in ages." Sakura said smiling sweetly at Naruto. "Yea it's been a while, but it's to be expected right?" "I mean you did break up with me." Sakura diverted her eyes. "I know, I was going through a lot then." "I should have never broken up with you." "You're so kind and sweet you would have supported me through anything."

"What happened that caused you to break my heart like you did?" "My mom was in the hospital with an undiagnosed illness." "I was so sure that she was going to die, I was angry that she might be taken from me."

"And I'm sorry I took that anger out on you." "She died a few months ago that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry Sakura." "Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked. "Is it because of your parents?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm here to support someone I really care about."

-------------------------**Why can't you see**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay on the bed enjoying the cool darkness of the room. It eased his mind and kept him from thinking about a certain blond. Without realizing it his mind was drifting to the night he and Naruto had kissed.

_"I don't like him, I don't." Then why can't I ever get my mind off that night? When I'm close to him I want him to touch me like he did before. _

_I think I actually have feelings for him, but…I don't want to love him….If I did then I would have to let him in and how can I trust him not to break my heart?_

His thoughts drifted off as he fell asleep, dreaming of that night and their kiss.

-----------------**You belong with me**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're in The Hebi now!" Sakura squealed in the courtyard of the mansion." "Shhhh!" Naruto warned "I don't want everyone to know!"

"Sorry, but that's incredible I knew that you used to like to play guitar but I would have never thought you would be in such a popular band like The Hebi."

Naruto grinned "I never thought I would either but I saw a flyer for auditions and here I am now."

"I bet you'll have a lot of girls after you now, but Sasuke will always be my favorite Hebi member." Sakura said

"Sasuke!" "Come on I can get a lot more girls then him!"

"In your dreams." Naruto fumed then suddenly remembered that he had left Sasuke alone when he had seen Sakura.

"Oh no." "What's wrong Naruto?" "I have to go Sakura; I'll see you at dinner." He ran off angry at himself that he had abandoned Sasuke_. "I could have asked him to come along not just leave him like that." "I'm such an idiot."_

Naruto opened the door to his and Sasuke's room slowly noticing that it was dark so Sasuke was probably asleep.

He walked over to Sasuke's bed quietly so not to wake him. Sasuke was curled up on top of the bed; his face looked like he was in pain or seeing something disturbing.

He kneeled down beside the Uchiha stroking his hair gently. His face didn't relax, "Sasuke wake up." he said shaking the Uchiha gently.

Sasuke's eyes opened quickly staring at the blond. He inhaled deeply, tears coming out of his eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him into a hug.

"Don't leave, please don't leave me." Sasuke whispered. Naruto sat on the side of the bed to hold Sasuke better. "I wont leave I promise."

"Mother Father please." Sasuke sobbed into Naruto's shoulder. _"He had a nightmare about his family." "I know how you feel Sasuke; the nightmares never seem to end."_

Sasuke continued to cry into his shoulder. Naruto held him close his own tears escaping from his eyes.

-------------------**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The therapy session went on the usual way that day. Iruka was having them write down what they thought that they needed help with and turn it in to him.

This was an exercise for next week when individual therapy would begin. Each of them would be given a time of day and week to come see him and they would have their normal group therapy once a week.

He dismissed them again encouraging them to venture out and find a fun activity to do. Sasuke was walking in the direction of the library when Naruto stopped him.

"I'm going to meet Sakura at the stables were going to try horseback riding, do you want to come?"

"no." he stated simply walking away.

Naruto grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him backwards. "Too bad your coming, you're not going to go sulk in the library."

Sasuke tried his best to glare daggers at Naruto as he drug him off to meet Sakura.

-------**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riding horses wasn't as fun as Sasuke had hoped. The horses seemed to be pre-programmed, staying on the path without you doing anything.

Sasuke rode on a small white mare, while Naruto and Sakura rode ahead of him on paint horses.

Sasuke glared at the back of Sakura's head as she laughed at something Naruto had said.

_"Why is he falling into her obvious trap?" "Is he really that oblivious?" "It's clear that she wants him back, doesn't he see that?"_

Snowflake, the white mare he was riding, snorted as in agreeing with his thoughts. He petted her neck.

"At least someone sees what she's up to." He said to Snowflake.

--------------------------------**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find--------**

That night Sasuke skipped dinner and went to his room. He sat on his bed and pulled out his guitar. His fingers itched to play the instrument; he hadn't played in the two weeks he had been here.

He thought for a moment about what he wanted to play then let his fingers move over the strings.

**Search for the answers I knew all along, I lost myself we all fall down.**

**Never the wiser of what I've become, alone I stand a broken man.**

**All I have is one last chance; I won't turn my back on you.**

**Take my hand drag me down, if you fall then I will too.**

**And I can't save what's left of you.**

He knew that he was slipping into complete darkness; he knew that he was pushing people away causing his own self destruction. But he never cared, as long as he was alone no one could ever hurt him, but…when he met Naruto he started to trust again.

**Saying something new, I have nothing left. I can't face the dark without you.**

**There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends I can't face the dark without you.**

**Swallow mw under and pull me apart, I understand there's nothing left.**

**Pain so familiar and close to the heart, no more no less I won't forget.**

**Come back down, save yourself I can't find my way to you.**

**And I can't bear to face the truth.**

He couldn't turn and face his problems without Naruto, he felt like Sakura was taking the only person that he felt knew what he was going through away from him. Naruto had told him that Sakura broke up with him years ago, but now she was after him again. But Naruto had kissed him, and cared about him not Sakura. He couldn't face that he was losing him_. "Why did I push him away?" "I need him why didn't I pull him closer?"_

**Saying something new I have nothing left I can't face the dark without you.**

**There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends I can't face the dark without you.**

**I wanted to forget, I'm trying to forget don't leave me here again.**

**I am with you forever the end.**

He had wanted to ignore the feeling his kiss with Naruto had sparked, but he couldn't. Who cared if it wasn't right? He was in love with Naruto and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Naruto cared about him and was trying to help him. He was done with pushing him away.

**Saying something new, I have noting left.**

**I can't face the dark without you, there's nothing left to lose**

**The fight never ends I can't face the dark without you.**

**Holding the hand that holds me down, I forgive you, forget you the end**

**Holding the hand that holds me down, I forgive you, forget you the end**

He wasn't going to push people away anymore; he was going to let them help him overcome his problems. He was going to start by letting Naruto in first and see where things went from there. If he could trust Naruto, then maybe he could trust others too.

----------------------------**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**-----

Naruto sat outside the door listening to Sasuke sing. I haven't heard him play in such a long time, I forgot how beautiful his voice his and how great he is at making music. _What have I been doing lately? I've been spending time with someone who coldly broke up with me._

_The way she's been flirting I know that she wants to get back with me but…I don't love her anymore I love Sasuke. I don't think I should even be friends with her anymore__._

He walked into the room; Sasuke was sitting on the bed still holding his guitar. He looked up at him and smiled. Naruto was taken aback for a moment. Had Sasuke just smiled at him? Actually smiled?

"Wow your actually smiling, I told you it made you look cute." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. "Why are you so happy?" Naruto asked. "I've come to a revelation….because of you." "What did I do?"

"You cared about me, even when I didn't want you to and I want to thank you for that." "You have a way of changing people."

Naruto smiled, "Your welcome, I'll never stop caring about you, you know that right?"

"I know." Their lips met, sending shocks of pleasure to run through both of them. Naruto pulled back. "Are you ok with this , or am I dreaming."

"Yes, and no your not." He kissed Naruto pulling him down on top of him. They kissed passionately exploring each others mouths and bodies. Neither thought that they could be happier.

**. . .**

Blood, blood was everywhere on the walls, the floor and all over the dead bodies on the floor. A little boy with spiky blond hair and big blue eyes stared in horror at his parents bloody bodies.

"Mommy Daddy?" he whispered but silence was his only reply. His parents were gone and he was alone, he looked out the window at the pouring rain. The killer was still out there somewhere. Taking other peoples lives.

A scream broke from Naruto's throat as he bolted upright in bed. Sweat fell from his forehead mixing with the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Someone wrapped their arms around him. "Naruto!" Naruto!" "It's me Sasuke stop screaming!" Naruto opened his eyes; Sasuke was sitting in front of him on the bed staring at him tears running down his face.

Naruto reached forward wiping the tears from Sasuke's eyes. "Why are you crying?" "You were screaming and I couldn't calm you down, I didn't know what was wrong and I was…scared." "I know how bad nightmares can be…especially since you've gone through the same thing I have."

Naruto leaned forward kissing Sasuke, "I'm ok now." "It was just a dream and you're here with me now." Sasuke smiled. He laid down beside Naruto, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" "Then neither of us will have nightmares."

"Sure" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling him close. "Sasuke, I love you and only you, you know that right?" Sasuke met his eyes. "Yes, I know and I should have never doubted you.

The pair fell asleep together, neither of them having a single nightmare.

---------**If you could see that I'm the one that understands you---------------------------------------**

Sasuke's therapy session was going well compared to any of his sessions with Tsunade. He was actually talking to Iruka instead of ignoring him like he did with Tsunade.

"It seems amazing that none of the girls here have discovered that you're from The Hebi. I'm sure there would be a riot if they found out." Iruka said trying to make Sasuke comfortable.

Sasuke laughed that would be bad. "Why don't we talk about your brother?" "Tsunade said that's the subject she has the most trouble getting you to talk about." Sasuke grimaced

"Yes, she could never get me to talk about him." "Why don't you have a good relationship with your brother?" "Why can't you talk about him?"

_I promised myself I would start talking. I'll be fine; I need to talk about my problems._

"Because when our parents were killed, he wasn't even sad!! He went on like nothing happened like they weren't brutally murdered!"

"I told him that if he was just trying to be strong for me it was ok, he could cry he could show that he missed them."

"But he never cried or showed any emotion, he just went on with life and taking care of me."

"Then he throws me in a band to make money."

"Sasuke, maybe he never acted like he cared in front of you, he might have mourned your parents silently." Iruka said

"I don't care, why didn't he have to suffer!" "I still have nightmares and he never shed a tear over them!"

"Itachi may have just been suffering silently."

"It's ok now though, I have Naruto." "Someone who knows the same pain that I do."

"That's right, his parents were also murdered." "I talked to him earlier this week."

"You two are friends?" Sasuke smiled "Actually he's my boyfriend."

-----------------------------**been here all along so why can't you see?** -------------------------

Naruto sat with Sakura on the bench beside the garden enjoying the smell of flowers and the warm summer breeze.

"Naruto, we've gotten to be friends again these past few days and I'm sorry about a few years ago when I broke up with you, but will you give me another chance?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, her eyes were pleading. Begging him to believe her.

Naruto looked at the ground, "Sakura I'm sorry, but I care about someone else now." "I've moved on, I forgive you, but I'm in love with someone else now."

Sakura looked shocked, she was sure Naruto would take her back." "Who was this other girl that he cared so much about? What was so special about her?

"Maybe you just forgot the spark that we used to have." Naruto was shocked when Sakura's lips met his.

------------------------------------**You belong with me**----------------------------------------------

Iruka had told Sasuke that he was glad he had decided to open up to others and that he would send the news to Tsunade. He told him they would continue talking next week.

Sasuke walked happily to the garden where Naruto had told him to meet him after his session with Iruka so they could have some time together before dinner.

His smile faded when he saw his boyfriend sitting beside Sakura, he couldn't hear what they were saying. He started to get closer when he froze.

Sakura was kissing his boyfriend and Naruto wasn't doing a thing about it. He let out a chocked sob as tears formed in his eyes.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura when he heard Sasuke behind them. Sasuke turned around and ran.

"Sasuke wait, he yelled as Sasuke ran away. Sakura looked confused, why do you care if he saw us?" "Wait did you say Sasuke, like from Hebi?"

"Sakura shut up!" "I don't want to be with you!" "Don't you get it?"

"Don't talk to me anymore; I don't want to be friends with you."

He took off running after Sasuke, leaving a stunned Sakura behind.

-----------**Did you ever think just maybe, you belong with me, you belong with me-----**

Sasuke sat in the dark replaying what he had just witnessed. Why was he kissing Sakura?

_He told me I was the one he loved and I believed him. I trusted him I opened my heart up to him and he broke it._

_I should have never given him a chance; I should have never believed him._

_I knew I couldn't trust anyone, I knew letting people into my heart would only bring pain. _

_I'm an idiot for thinking that I could trust people. _

_I was wrong; from now on I don't trust anyone anymore. _

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!!! Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it only two or three more left.**_


	5. Stiched back together

**Guitar Picks and Love Songs Chapter Five-Stitched back together**

**I don't own Naruto or the songs used.**

**Songs used-Should've said no, Taylor Swift**

**You're the one, a thorn for every heart**

**Song in page breaks-Breath, Taylor Swift**

**so so sorry I havent updated in a while, been busy but here is the next chapter of Guitar picks and love songs, hope you enjoy and Tobigoesboom if your reading this I know your excited lol.**

* * *

Now Sasuke knew what trusting people could lead to. He had trusted Naruto not to hurt him but he did. He opened himself to him and got his heart torn to pieces. He had thought that Naruto was different that he wouldn't hurt him, but he was wrong. He had seen Naruto kissing Sakura in the garden. If he was with Sakura why had he invited Sasuke out there? Did he purposely set it up so that he could hurt him?

Naruto didn't seem like the person who would do something like that. He was with Sakura now and Sasuke hoped she broke his heart twice over so that he would know how he felt right now.

Sasuke felt alone and broken, he was used to being alone and when he met someone like him they hurt him. He'd skipped dinner again to sit in the dark room that he and Naruto shared. The doors unfortunately didn't have locks so soon Naruto would be coming from dinner.

He knew that he would try to explain himself but Sasuke didn't want to hear it what he had seen was proof enough that Naruto didn't care about him anymore. He didn't want to hear lame excuses.

_"They were kissing; he told me I was the only one he loved." "I should have never believed him I should have never trusted him."_

He turned on the radio beside his bed hoping music would help his racing mind.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
the smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**

He wasn't much for country music but this song seemed to be talking about how he was feeling. What he and Naruto had was over; he didn't want it to be. He was slowly warming up to people and now he'd closed back in on himself.

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...**

"_If he decided he didn't want to be with me he could have broken off what we had in a nicer way then this." "How could he fall for Sakura?" "She knows he's in The Hebi now that's probably the only reason she talked to him." "She wants a rock star boyfriend to flaunt." _

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

"Did he not think of how much this would hurt me?" "I'm so stupid for believing he cared about me." "If he would've said no to Sakura we could still be together."

**You can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

He had been crying but the tears had stopped and soon Naruto would be trying to apologize but he didn't even want to hear it. It was too late to save what they had. He had just come to terms with his feelings for the blonde and now it was over.

**I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...?  
No... No no no...** **You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
**

"Naruto, was Sakura worth the end of us?" "I just want to know why, why did you break my heart?"

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

The song ended and even though it was country the song explained the situation he was in. He curled up on the bed, fresh tears coming from his eyes. He didn't think he would ever trust anyone again not after this.

--------**And we know it's never simple, never easy**------------------------------------

At dinner Naruto scanned the dining room for Sasuke, but he wasn't there. He knew Sasuke must have skipped dinner again and was more then likely hid away in their room.

"Why did I let Sakura kiss me?" "Now everything I had with Sasuke is lost and it's all thanks to her." "I have to apologize to him and explain what happened was just a misunderstanding."

"Naruto, do you know where Sasuke is?" Naruto jumped not noticing that Iruka had been standing beside him.

Naruto thought of a cover story so that Sasuke wouldn't get in more trouble. "He said he didn't feel well so he went to bed early."

"Oh is he sick?" "It's probably just a minor thing, he'll be better by tomorrow." "Well maybe I should get Kakashi to look at him." "I think he'll be fine, if he's still not feeling well tomorrow I'll make sure to tell you."

Iruka looked at him trying to tell if he was lying. He smiled seeming to believe Naruto's cover story. "Alright then, sleep well." He walked off; Naruto took a deep breath and headed upstairs to try to explain what had really happened to Sasuke.

Naruto knocked on the door but Sasuke didn't respond. He took a deep breath pushing the door open and walking in. Like so many times before the room was dark. He scanned the darkness, finding the dark haired teen sleeping soundly in his bed.

He crept to his side of the room, changing into his night clothes and crawling into his own bed. _"So much for trying to explain."_

"Naruto?" The blonde's ears perked at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke I-wa" "I don't want to hear it, I know what I saw." "Please just…don't talk to me from now on."

"Sasuke, I can explain." "I don't care!" Sasuke screeched "please Naruto just don't talk to me anymore."

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke wouldn't even let him explain. He viewed the situation from Sasuke's point of view and saw that if he had seen Sasuke kissing someone else he wouldn't want to talk to him either.

"Ok, I'm just…I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke didn't reply to him, he assumed he fell asleep the room grew silent again, if Naruto could have seen through the darkness he would have seen that the Uchiha's eyes were wide awake, and was biting his lip to keep himself from crying.

Naruto lay facing the other direction trying to keep himself from crying. _"It's over; I ruined any chance of Sasuke opening up to people." "I tried to help him, but all I did was hurt him even more." _

"_Why do I ruin everything?" _"_It was my own fault my parents died." "Why did I_ _ever think I could help anyone, when I screw everything up?"_

That night once he finally fell asleep his dreams were filled with blood and dead bodies and a man who stared coldly at him. This time when he woke up screaming, Sasuke wasn't there to hold him and comfort him.

When he looked over to Sasuke's bed, the Uchiha wasn't even there at all.

-------------------------**Never a clean break no one here to save me**---------------

When Sasuke had woken up to Naruto's screams he had wanted to hold him like he had before, but he held himself back. Naruto was having another nightmare and he wasn't going to help him. He just couldn't.

Naruto thrashed and murmured words to low to hear beside him. He couldn't handle seeing Naruto trapped in the nightmare realm. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

He quietly walked downstairs and easily climbed out a window. He shut it behind him, walking out into the warm summer night. The moon above him was shining down brightly. He walked to the field were the horses stayed and sat down.

The bright moon and stars reminded him of a night he wanted so bad to forget. The sky was light up brightly the night his parents were murdered. The memories pulled to the surface but he pushed them away.

Naruto's parents had been murdered just like his, he knew the pain of losing your whole family at one time, he knew what those lonely quite nights felt like. He knew the pain of the nightmares and how one night could be re-played over and over until you woke up screaming and tears were pouring from your eyes.

Naruto would understand everything, because he knew the same pain. He had tried to trust him, tried to let him in just a little. Then Naruto broke his heart in one blow. He still cared about the blonde, that little bit of opportunity was all it took for the blonde to make his way into Sasuke's heart.

He closed his eyes, the cool breeze swept past his face. The wind blew around him blowing his hair astray. _"Without him, how will I be able to make it?" "How can I manage without him in my life?" "I haven't really known him that long but, I just can't let him go." "He—makes me happy."_

-------------------**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand-------------------**

Naruto opened the bedroom door quietly, he walked downstairs escaping outside where he thought Sasuke might be. He walked through the sports area and past the painting easels that were sat up outside. He finally spotted Sasuke asleep beside the horses pasture.

He knelt down beside him brushing the loose hair from his face. _Idiot you shouldn't sleep outside. _Carefully he picked the raven up bridal style carrying him back to bed. He placed him gently in the bed tucking him in before crawling back into his own bed.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered in his sleep, turning over. Naruto froze hearing Sasuke speak his name. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." He whispered falling asleep.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Sasuke sat away from Naruto, he watched as girls flaunted around him. Impressed that he was in a band, he had woken up in his bed this morning but he knew he was beside the horse pasture when he fell asleep. Had Naruto found him or someone else?

He watched has Sakura pushed a girl out of her way so that she could sit beside Naruto. Her short skirt ridded up when she sat down exposing more of her legs. Sasuke glared at her. Naruto said something he couldn't hear then got up and walked away leaving Sakura stunned.

Could he have rejected her after what she had caused. She deserved it, the girls around her started laughing at her. She got up storming out of the cafeteria. Sasuke smirked leaving the café.

---------**I can't breathe without you but I have to**-----------------------------

"I don't know what to do Iruka, he wont speak to me." "The thing with Sakura was a mistake." Naruto said to Iruka in the counseling room. "Have you tried to talk to him?" "Yes but he's convinced that I kissed her on purpose." Naruto gritted his teeth. "I ruin everything, he trusted me and I ruined all that!" "It's all my fault I should've known what she was up to."

"Naruto calm down you cant blame what happened on yourself, you thought she was just trying to be friends."

"Still I should have known what she was up, I hurt Sasuke and I cant live with that, I don't know how to fix this."

"I have a session with Sasuke later, I'll talk to him for a while then I'll call you in here too so you'll have to talk to each other."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Iruka."

* * *

"Sasuke I know what happened between you and Naruto." "I've heard his side of the story and I believe this is just a misunderstanding." Sasuke looked out the window, "I don't want to hear it, I saw him kissing her what was there to misunderstand?" "He's in love with her now."

Iruka sighed trying to work out the issues of teenagers was exhausting. "Naruto will be here shortly I'm going to make you work this out." As if on queue there was a knock at the door. It opened revealing Naruto on the other side.

He sat beside Sasuke on the couch, "now talk to each other."

"Sasuke please just listen Sakura tricked me I didn't know she was trying to get me back." "I only care about you I never lied about that."

"I can't believe that, I'm sorry Naruto." "I'm willing to be your friend, but as for what we had its over." He got up walking out the door. Naruto sat there stunned, "Thanks Iruka but I'll just have to give him some time." Naruto said sullenly walking out the door.

Iruka shook his head he wasn't sure if even he could fix them.

The summer breeze blew nicely as Naruto sat outside playing the guitar he had brought with him. He'd written this song for Sasuke though he doubted he'd ever get the chance to play it for him.

**Life's a circle and it spins me around, a broken record always making the same sound. Time to time I get my hopes up just to find I only get let down. Like a season that refuses to change a stubborn winter growing colder everyday give me something that can warm me up again. **

Naruto understood Sasuke better then anyone. He knew what it was like to have your parents murdered. Sasuke needed him and he wont give up until Sasuke realizes he's not completely alone.

**I swear to let it in, you're my something you're my everything you're the one that makes me feel alive. You end my suffering you end my misery you're the one that makes me feel alive. You can run you can run away, I would find you and convince you to stay, you're the one who can warm me up again I swear to let you in.** **You can run you can run you can run away, I would find you and convince you to stay you're the one who can warm me up again I swear to let you in.**

Sasuke was everything to him, the only one he's ever truly loved. But now that was over because of one mistake. He had broken Sasuke's heart and he didn't think he could ever fix it.

**Like an ocean I just keep making waves, you are my vessel with an anchor that will never stray. You're the one who can wake me up again, I swear to let you in, you're my something you're my everything you're the one that makes me feel alive. You end my suffering you end my misery you're the one that makes me feel alive.**

Before he had met Sasuke he had been just as lonely, none of the other children he knew had ever wanted to play with him. They called him a monster and a freak blaming him for his parents murders. When he met Sasuke all that faded away, he had met someone who truly understood him and for the first time he was happy.

**You can run you can run you can run away, I would find you and convince you to stay you're the one who can warm me up again I swear to let you in. You can run you can run you can run away, I would find you and convince you to stay you're the one who can warm me up again I swear to let you in.**

He loved Sasuke and would tell him his entire life story if he would listen he was willing to let Sasuke into his heart, but Sasuke was more isolated and didn't trust people the way he did. His parent's deaths had a different impact on him.

**You can run you can run you can run away, I would find you and convince you to stay you're the one who can warm me up again I swear to let you in. You can run you can run you can run away, I would find you and convince you to stay you're the one who can warm me up again I swear to let you in.**

He ended the song letting the wind carry his voice off.

"That was a beautiful song." Naruto turned to the sound of a familiar voice. Sasuke was standing by a tree close to the wall were he was sitting. "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to hear that song, who did you write it for." Sasuke asked moving to sit beside the blonde.

"Someone who's very special to me." "Who would that be?" "You." Naruto stated simply. "That song was about me?" Blue eyes met black, "I wrote it for you, because I love and care about you."

Sasuke stared off into the sky." Naruto I—" "Sasuke please just listen, I'm want to tell you everything about my past, so you can understand that I know what it's like to be alone." "I don't care if you believe what happened between me and Sakura was intentional or not."

"Will you just listen?" Sasuke nodded. "Like you know my parents were murdered." "Everyone thought that I did it, that I killed my parents. They called me a monster, they said I was a demon that I shouldn't be alive."

"None of the other kids my age would talk to me, because of what their parents had told them about me." "I was completely alone, I developed an alternate personality called Kyubi, a demon fox." "Kyubi tormented my mind telling me that I should kill everyone who called me a monster."

"I never gave into Kyubi and thanks to physiatrists he went away." Naruto stared off into the sky at something that wasn't their. He smiled, "When I met you Sasuke I could tell that you were just as alone as I was, I thought that I could finally have a friend someone who didn't think that I was a monster."

"When we were younger Sakura somehow saw through the demon mask that people had placed on me, but eventually she didn't want me." "I'm sorry for what happened, I don't like her, why would I after what she did?"

"After she hurt you?" Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto what they called you your not a monster and I'm sorry for not believing you."

Naruto wiped the single tear from Sasuke's eye. "I love you Naruto." He whispered leaning in to kiss Naruto. They pulled apart tears forming in both their eyes, happy that they hadn't said goodbye forever. "I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into a hug.

He pulled back seeing Kakashi and Iruka running toward them. "I'm glad we found you." Iruka said stopping to catch his breath. Naruto looked at Kakashi, "What's wrong?" "Sasuke you need to come with us, your brothers in the hospital."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he felt his world shatter. Naruto had to catch him before his head hit the ground.

* * *

hahahaha gotta love cliffhangers. The next chapter will sadly be the last but the good news is that I will be working on the next chapter of Naruto's Journal!!! YAY!!.


	6. Wounds heal over time

Guitar picks and Love songs chapter six-**Wounds heal over time**

Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto, sadly.

Songs used: **Easier to run by Linkin Park**

**I'd come for you by Nickelback**

**The Last Night by Skillet**

**The words in the line breaks and at the end is a poem I wrote myself, so no stealing**

**I'm so sorry I havent updated in forever, my Internet was down for a while so I couldnt get on here to update but I had plenty of time to finish this chapter which is the last chapter of this story. I hope everyone who has read this story enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well on with the chapter!!! Remember to review, reviews get you cookies!!!**

* * *

This wasn't real, it wasn't happening this was a dream no a nightmare and soon he would wake up and he would be back in his room at the camp and Naruto would be sleeping in the bed beside him. Sitting beside his brothers hospital bed looking at his still body, he couldn't bring himself to believe that this was a dream. His brother was dying and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

The steady sound of Itachi's heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard in the small hospital room. Sasuke stared silently at his brothers sleeping form, he'd been sitting in a chair beside him since Kakashi and Iruka had driven him here hours ago.

Naruto had tried to stay by his side but he had told him he needed to be alone with his brother. The sound of the heart monitor was becoming background noise. The doctor had come in not long ago to tell him what had happened to his brother. Itachi had collapsed during a meeting and brought immediately to the hospital.

Itachi had been diagnosed with a serious illness years ago but had never told his younger brother. He wanted so bad just to break down and cry, but he just couldn't. The tears wouldn't fall, none of this seemed real. It was just another one of his nightmares. He would wake up soon in the room he and Naruto shared.

He had hated his brother for years never knowing that he was dying day by day. Why hadn't Itachi told him that he was sick? Sasuke sat back suddenly as Itachi began to stir. His dark eyes opened looking straight at him. Sasuke stiffened not knowing how to react. "Sasuke." Itachi said horsley. "I always loved and cared about you Sasuke, please understand when mother and father died I was just as devastated, I was just being strong for you." Itachi's dark eyes were filled with love and sadness as he spoke to his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Itachi, for hating you." Sasuke said quietly. He held his brothers hand tightly trying to smile. Itachi smile at him, "I love you Sasuke." "Please don't say that like your saying goodbye, please." "I'm sorry sasuke but this is goodbye." The heart monitor went crazy the speed of the beeps getting faster.

Nurses rushed in pushing him to the corner. All he could do was watch as doctors tried to revive his brother, but he knew it was no use his brother the last of his family was gone. Time seemed to move slower the sound of the heart monitor faded. The lines becoming straight.

The world started to grow hazy. The images of the doctors and nurses blurring together. Their voices buzzing together. He heard them state the time of death then the world faded into darkness as he collided with the ground.

---------------------Sometimes you feel like breaking, giving up----------------------------

He was dreaming or he had gone back in time. Standing not far from him near their home was mother, father and Itachi. They were smiling at him, even father who normally wore a strict scowl. They were calling him to come closer.

He ran smiling and laughing so happy to see his family alive, but as hard as he ran he couldn't reach them. They kept getting farther and farther away, when he seemed to get close they vanished. Disappearing into the air. "No wait!" he screamed, running harder to get to them.

"Please mother, father, brother!." Tears were pouring down his face, he stopped falling to his knees in exhaustion. He could hear his heat beating fast in his ears, the sound never ending. He pounded his fists into the ground. "Don't go." He whispered between sobs. "Don't leave me alone, please."

He opened his eyes, seeing the white hospital ceiling. He sat up groaning at the pain in his skull. He opened his eyes fully gasping when seeing the hyperactive blond in his face. "Sasuke are you ok?" "The doctor said you hit your head pretty hard on the floor."

"I fainted?" "yea you went into shock when your brother—passed on." Naruto averted his eyes looking down at the floor. "It's true—he's dead." Sasuke asked. Naruto bit his lip. "yea." Sadness filled both their eyes, he sat back on the edge of the bed. "Im sorry Sasuke, he's gone."

Sasuke went silent his breathe hitching. His hands clenched the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. Warm tears pricked at his eyes. Not being able to hold them back they spilled over making wet spots on the sheets. The tears he couldn't shed finally came out.

"Sasuke." Naruto said gently reaching to touch Sasuke's hand. He swatted it away. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed pulling his hand away. Sasuke's bangs hung in his face making him seem dark. His sobs were unbearable for Naruto to hear, he didn't want Sasuke in pain, but he couldn't comfort him.

"He's gone and it's all my fault." Sasuke whispered to no one. He was staring at the wall at something that wasn't there. Something Naruto couldn't see, a whole different time and place.

Naruto sat there silent watching the person he cared about the most break down. "The doctor said you could leave as soon as you woke up, Kakashi is waiting on us." Sasuke dried his tears, he pulled the sheets off. He let Naruto lead him to the door. Kakashi met them at the entrance of the hospital, they got into the car and drove off.

The car ride was quite when they reached the mansion Iruka was waiting at the door. He hugged Sasuke tightly telling him that it would be ok. Sasuke didn't believe him. Sasuke walked into the mansion when Iruka let go.

Iruka looked at his retreating form concern written on his face. He turned to Naruto. "I think you should go make sure he's ok." Naruto nodded going into the house. He found Sasuke sitting on his bed in the dark his head buried In his knees.

He turned the lights on, the way Sasuke was shaking he knew he was crying. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Sasuke. He didn't really know what to say, he couldn't say it would be ok like Iruka did. He knew what losing your entire family felt like.

Sasuke had just lost the last part of his family, the last link to his sanity. Now that was gone. Sasuke was shattered, broken into a million pieces that Naruto had to somehow figure out how to put back together. The pain wasn't just going to fade away. It would take time and maybe would never fade at all. The ever present pain of losing his family wasn't gone.

It burned in the back of his mind, like a memory he would never forget. It had been years but the images of his parent's bloody corpses were always fresh in his mind. Nightmares re-created that night over and over never letting him forget. He knew it was the same with Sasuke, but Sasuke had had his brother.

Now he was gone too, the pain was back eating at him. He didn't know what to do anymore. Naruto only sat at Sasuke's side as he cried, he didn't think Sasuke even knew he was there. He wanted to hold him close lie and say everything was fine, but Sasuke didn't want him to touch him so he kept his distance.

Sasuke eventually fell asleep; Naruto covered him then slipped into his own bed. Hoping that Sasuke wouldn't retreat back into himself. Becoming anti-social and depressed again. Sasuke had him now, they shared the same pain, but Sasuke just wasn't as willing to talk about his problems like he was.

------------Sometimes you feel like screaming into the sky---------------------------------------

Naruto woke up as soon as the sun had risen, he looked over at Sasuke to find the raven's dark eyes staring at him. "How long have you been up?" he asked. "I woke up in the middle of the night and never went back to sleep." Naruto sat up, "Why didn't you wake me?" "I would have stayed up with you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I don't need you to look after me, I'm fine." Naruto sighed getting out of his bed to sit on Sasuke's. "I don't think you are, your brother died yesterday you can't be fine." "Why not?" "Why can't I just accept it and move on." "Because I know you better than that." "I know Itachi's death is bothering you."

"You don't know anything!" Sasuke yelled jumping out of bed to stare angrily at the blond. Naruto was shocked by his sudden anger. He stood up facing Sasuke, his own anger getting the best of him. "Yes I do! You know I do, we've been through this before!"

"We share the same pain, we know what losing family is like!" "You cant tell me I know nothing about you when I understand you perfectly!" Sasuke backed into the wall, "Your wrong, you don't know anything!" "You keep trying to get me to talk to people, they'll never understand!" "You'll never understand!" "I hate it here!" "There all liars saying everything will be fine when it will never be!

"If it wasn't for my brother I wouldn't be here!" "You wouldn't be here!" "I hate you too, Naruto you keep thinking you can help me when you cant." "You know why?" "Because you have your own issues!" Naruto was taken aback by his words, they stung. Sasuke didn't hate him, it was just anger talking he knew it. But it still hurt.

"Your right I do have issues, but at least I talk about them." "I don't hold them in until I explode, I don't act like I hate everything and everyone because I'm too scared to talk about my past and how I feel." "At least I'm not a selfish, whiney brat like you, who won't let anyone care about them!"

Sasuke went silent staring angrily at the blonde. Naruto knew his words were hurtful but he didn't care right now. He wasn't going to sit back and let Sasuke insult him when all he was trying to do was help. They stood there in silence staring at each other until the door swung open and Kakashi rushed in, Iruka behind him.

"Is everything ok in here boys, we heard yelling." Kakashi asked. Looking confused at the scene before him. He could tell they had been arguing, they both looked angry and upset. Naruto gave Sasuke a hard look, "No everything's fine." He pushed past Iruka and Kakashi storming out the door.

The two counselors looked at Sasuke confusion written on both their faces. They wanted to know what had just happened between the two boys. A lovers spat or something more serious. "Sasuke what happened?" Iruka asked stepping into the room.

"It was nothing Naruto and I just had—a disagreement." "I'm sorry If we disturbed anyone." He walked past them out the door, his bangs covering his face darkly. Hiding his expression from the two concerned adults. Kakashi and Iruka exchanged glances before following the boys out of the room. Determined to get to the bottom of this.

------Sometimes you feel like your head is going to burst. --------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at his food, he pushed it away. Moving his attention to Naruto, the blonde was sitting at a table with a few friends he had made. He was laughing, how could he be laughing when they had just had a huge argument? He noticed Sakura sitting at a table behind the group, looking longingly at Naruto.

He glared at her then turned his attention back to Naruto. He didn't mean a thing he said. He just felt so angry and unfortunately he released that anger on Naruto. Naruto was right he was selfish and whiney. Naruto was only trying to help him, but he kept pushing him away.

He was only causing Naruto pain; he cared about Naruto he didn't want to hurt him anymore. He snuck out of the cafeteria back up to their room. He found a piece of paper and wrote a short note. He pulled out the notebook he wrote songs in, flipping it to a certain page and tearing it out.

He put the note with the song on his bed, he took his guitar and left the room. Content on never coming back so he would never cause anyone pain again. He couldn't apologize to Naruto it was too late. He couldn't take back what he said, he couldn't take back how he had acted to his brother either. He took his guitar and left, not looking back.

-------------Sometimes you feel like running because it's easier to------------------------------

Naruto sighed opening the door to his and Sasuke's room. He was hoping the raven was in there so he could apologize for what he had said earlier. He turned on the light finding that Sasuke wasn't there. He walked over to the bed finding a piece of paper lying on Sasuke's bed.

Naruto I know I can never take back what I said, but I'm sorry. I understand that you were only trying to help. I care about you, so I can't hurt you anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. The lyrics with this note are to a song I wrote not long ago, I wanted to play it for you one day. It unfortunately describes how I feel right now. I love you Naruto, goodbye.

Sasuke

Naruto looked at the lyrics in his hand.

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

It's was easier for Sasuke to run away from his problems, then face or talk about them. Running away was easier in his mind then trying to talk to someone. He knew he had Naruto to talk to, but he couldn't find the words to speak.

**Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**

His brother was gone now, the last part of his torn past that he had left. He had cared about his brother more than he let on. He just wanted to hate him for not caring about his family's deaths. He could never get the past out of his mind, he would never move on to the future. He wanted out of the world.

**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**

He wished that he could take back how he treated his brother. He wished he would have been nicer, held on to him longer. He wanted to be more open with Naruto but he had been cold and pushed him away. It was too late for apologies to late to fix what he had done.

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
**

He would run and run until he had escaped from his life. He wanted nothing more of it. He only messed things up.

**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past**

His past was a topic he never liked talking about, but it was something Naruto understood because he felt the same pain that Sasuke did. He wanted to let it go, to leave the past were it belonged, but he found that he couldn't.

**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**

**Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change**

It was all too much to face, running was much easier. He didn't want to leave Naruto behind. He truly loved him, but he didn't love himself.

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

"That idiot." Naruto whispered. He clinched his fist, crumpling the note. He shoved the papers into his pocket, running quickly out the door. He ran as fast as he could outside, searching every inch for a sign of Sasuke. His lungs were ready to burst when he found the dark haired boy sitting against a tree at the far edge of the garden. Something reflective in his hand.

Using the last bit of effort he had, he ran faster to where Sasuke was sitting. Angrily he snatched the kitchen knife out of the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke stared at him, his black eyes wide. "You idiot what are you doing, running away like that?" Naruto shouted his anger growing. "I was worried about you, I've been running around this mansion looking for you hoping you hadn't done anything stupid!" He looked down at Sasuke's arm that was bleeding badly.

Naruto fell down on his knees, ripping part of his shirt and bandaging Sasuke's self inflicted wounds. He sat back against the tree, the leaves and braches blocking the hot sun. The shadows felt cool and refreshing, he was completely worn out from searching. He sighed looking down at the knife In his hand, "Did you steal this from the kitchen?"

"Yes before I left." Sasuke stated calmly, looking out into the blue sky. "Why did you run off and hurt yourself on top of that?" "We're you trying to kill yourself?" Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest. "I ran because I couldn't face you." "As for why I had the knife, I—don't know, I guess I do want to die."

Naruto pulled Sasuke roughly into a hug, tears where falling from his eyes making wet spots in Sasuke's T-shirt. "You call me an Idiot." Naruto whispered. "I love you, dummy. I will always love you. I didn't mean anything that I said, it was all lies." "your not whiney or selfish and I know it's hard for you to talk about your problems." "I'm sorry." Sasuke gripped tightly onto the back of Naruto's shirt, tears were coming from his closed eyes.

"I love you too." Sasuke said. Naruto pulled back wiping the tears from Sasuke's eyes gently. "The song you wrote was awesome, and someday I want you to play it for me yourself." Sasuke smiled and nodded. Their lips met, feelings neither had felt in a while coursed through them. They knew they could make it as long as they had each other. "Why did you bring your guitar with you?" Naruto asked noticing the instrument lying against the tree trunk. "I wanted it to be with me when someone—found me." Naruto picked it up, "I want to play a song I wrote for you." Sasuke nodded sitting back to listen.

**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it  
I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

Naruto didn't mean a word he said to Sasuke during their argument, he was just angry and when you're angry you say things you don't mean. He loved Sasuke and couldn't believe he'd almost lost him. If he hadn't found him in time he would have lost the only person he truly cared about forever.

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

He would have chased Sasuke to the edges of the Earth just to bring him back, he would never give up until he could hold him in his arms again. After his parents murders he didn't care about anyone and didn't really want anyone to get close to him. But now he cared about Sasuke so much that it hurt and he'd never be stupid and give it up.

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

If he had to he would die for Sasuke, he loved him that much. He knew that Sasuke was just like him and needed his help, Sasuke would never admit it but he needed him.  
**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Naruto had been staring into Sasuke's eyes the whole time he had been singing, he watched as tears poured out of the corners of the Uchiha's eyes. "You wrote that for me?" he squeaked. "Yes and every word of it is from my heart." Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes. "I liked it and—I'm glad I have you to care about me." Naruto smiled pulling Sasuke into a hug. "I'm glad I have someone to care about."

---Sometimes you feel like you're lost with nowhere to go. ------------------------------------

Kakashi and Iruka were waiting when the pair walked into the mansion. Iruka immediately hugged both of them babbling about how worried he was about both of them. Kakashi pulled him back giving Sasuke a cold stare. He had been just as worried as Iruka and he most of all wanted to know why in the world Sasuke had ran off in the first place.

They sat both boys down in the councilors room, both eager to find out exactly what had happened after the boys had fought. "Naruto where did you find Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Near the garden he was sitting underneath a tree." Kakashi noted the bloody cloth wrapped around Sasuke's wrist. "What did he do to himself?" Naruto glanced apologetically at Sasuke. "He cut his arm with a knife from the kitchen."

Iruka looked over to Sasuke who had his head hung down looking at the floor. "Sasuke why did you hurt yourself?" Sasuke looked up. "I—I don't know I was upset, the pain just found it's own way out." "Were going to be keeping a closer eye on you from now on to make sure this doesn't happen again." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded not really knowing what to say.

"Have you two resolved your argument or is that we need to talk about next?" Iruka asked. "We made up if that's what you want to know." Sasuke said. "That's good then, there's one more thing we would like to ask you before your free to go." Iruka said. "You two are very talented musicians and would like if you would open for our annual talent show."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, did they really want to play in a talent show. They nodded at each other, what could be the harm in it though? "We'll do it." Naruto answered for both of them. "That's great, the talent show is in two weeks be prepared by then." Iruka said. "Your free to go we like to let you solve your problems with others amongst yourselves but we'll be keeping a close eyes on you." Kakashi added.

Both boys nodded and quickly went for the door but before they got out Kakashi stopped them. "Make sure to treat that wound properly Sasuke." "I will." Sasuke said. Kakashi let them go and the two scampered off.

Sasuke was glad to be in the comfort of his and Naruto's room again. Naruto found a first aid kit and quickly bandaged Sasuke's arm for him. Sasuke watched as Naruto worked he knew he would be reminded of what he had almost done for years because of the scar the cut would leave behind. He had wanted to leave this world merely a few hours ago. Now he didn't want to go anywhere he had finally realized how much Naruto meant to him and how Naruto truly cared about him. He didn't want to give any of it up.

"Naruto I'm sorry I was so stupid if I would have killed myself I would have only hurt you more." "Enough with the I'm sorry's we're both sorry for what we did, we should just leave it behind us." "Your right I'm—Naruto cut him off kissing him fiercely. "I said no more sorry's." Sasuke smiled, "Alright no more but if I said it again would you kiss me again.?" Naruto's lips met his again. "I'd kiss you no matter what."

--------------Sometimes you feel frozen as people pass you by----------------------------------

Life around the recovery camp had returned to somewhat normal, people were getting ready for the upcoming talent show. Everyone was excited because the talent show was their chance to show what they could do plus everyone new The Hebi members Naruto and Sasuke were going to be opening. Well mostly everyone Sakura only fumed when she heard the news. She knew that the boys were together and had even spread the rumor around but no one cared they all though it was cute! She should have been the one with Naruto not Sasuke, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Among everyone that was getting ready Naruto and Sasuke were comfortable in their room cuddled together working on the song that they would be performing. They were told a band would be there to play the music so they decided they would sing. It had been almost two weeks since they had fought, Sasuke had opened up a lot more to Naruto but mainly just him he didn't feel comfortable talking to Iruka or Kakashi. Kakashi and Iruka were happy he was talking to someone. Both boys were being more open with each other and their relationship was much better.

The pain of his brothers death was still there but slowly he was starting to come to terms with it. He had been contacted by Suigetsu, Karin and Juggo and told that they had a new manager, his name was Jiraya and he was a complete pervert. They couldn't wait for him to meet this guy. He had laughed and told them it wouldn't be that bad and they would be back in the band by the end of the month. He hadn't told them about him and Naruto he wanted it to be a surprise.

He missed his brother but he knew he was in a better place with their parents and he wasn't meant to be with them right now. For now he belonged in Naruto's arms which was where he was now. Leaning comfortable against the blonde he pointed to words on the lyrics sheet they already had the music ready and once the lyrics were finished they could start practicing. They were inurupted by a knock at the door and Iruka walking through. "Boys come downstairs I have good news."

They looked at each other confused before following Iruka downstairs where the only television was kept. The news was on in bold letters at the bottom of the screen: Murder arrested was written. Both boys eyes widened at seeing the picture of the man on the screen. "Tha—that's him the one who killed my parents." Naruto whispered. Joy overcome him the man who had killed his whole family had been arrested. "Naruto, that man killed your family too?" Sasuke asked over hearing what Naruto had said.

"Yea, wait too? You mean you're the other boy who's family was killed two years before mine?" "Yea that's the man that ruined both our lives I never would have thought he was responsible for both of our families murders." "wow we never knew, I had heard that he killed a young boys family two years earlier. Who would have guessed that boy was you." Naruto said. "We had more in common then we knew." Sasuke added.

Both of them felt a kind of closure, knowing that the man responsible for their families murders was in jail and would hopefully rot there. "I thought you two would like to know about this." Iruka said smiling. "Thanks for telling us." Naruto said.

They went back to their room curling back up together on Naruto's bed. "I cant believe one person killed both of our families." Naruto side leaning back on the headboard. "I know it's weird how we found each other." Sasuke said leaning against Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, "I'm glad we found each other." Naruto said kissing Sasuke softly. Sasuke smiled "Yea me too, lets get back to work on this song."

----------Sometimes you feel so sad you cry--------------------------------------------------------

The talent show had finally arrived and everyone was crowded in the auditorium of the mansion eagerly awaiting the opening performance by The Hebi's Naruto and Sasuke. Meanwhile back stage the two were getting ready themselves. "Are you tow ready?" Kakashi asked. They nodded, hands joined they walked out onto the stage. They walked up to the two microphones standing side by side. The crowd roared at their appearance. "Lets get this talent show started!" Naruto yelled into the microphone getting the crowd excited.

"This is a new song Sasuke and I wrote just for this show, I hope you enjoy it." The band started playing and Naruto began singing.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

It was Sasuke's turn next he took a breath and sang the next part of the song.

**I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**

It was Naruto's part again.

**But I know it's a lie**

**  
****This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

Naruto looked directly at Sasuke while he was singing the lyrics. This song was mainly about how much he cared about him. How he would protect him from anything.

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as well they had both put their feelings into this song. He opened his mouth for his part.

**I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine **

Naruto was the only one who knew it wasn't going to be fine just by saying that it was. He knew pain and loneliness and he loved Sasuke through every rough spot they hit. He smiled as Naruto started singing again.

**  
****But I know it's a lie.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

**The last night away from me**

In this song Naruto was saying that Sasuke would never have to be alone again that he had him to hold him and love him and make everything ok. Sasuke was his and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him now or in the future.**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

Sasuke was his everything and he wanted to be with him forever and no matter what bumps they met along the road he knew they could get through them as long as they had each other.

**I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.**

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

When Naruto had found Sasuke he thought that he had killed himself he had been angry and scared at the thought that he had lost the only person he cared about. He would never let Sasuke fall that much. He would be his reason for living his reason for loving.

The crowd cheered as the song ended, Sasuke had helped write the song but he was getting teary eyed by how perfect the lyrics were for them. He never knew that Naruto could sing so well, through the whole song they hadn't taken their eyes off each other. In a moment of bravery Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him. The action received ahh's from the crowd. When they parted the crowd was going crazy for the cute moment. Naruto kept his arm around Sasuke's waist when turning back to the crowd.

"Thanks for being such a great audience I hope you enjoyed the song, now give it up for the first contestant Ino." The blonde girl walked on stage as they left. They went backstage getting congrats from the other contestants and Iruka and Kakashi. "You were brave to kiss me like that, dobe." Sasuke said sitting down in a folding chair. "I thought it fit the moment well, teme."

"The song went perfect I didn't think it would turn out so beautiful." Sasuke admitted. "We'll what can you expect from two great song writers?" "I guess your right." The blonde leaned on the back of Sasuke's chair, wrapping his arms around the raven. "The song is true; you don't have to be alone anymore." "I know." Sasuke said tilting his head up to kiss Naruto.

-------Sometimes you feel nothing at all---------------------------------------------------**  
**

The music in the club bounced off the walls as people danced to the beat, swaying their bodies in sync to the music. The couple in the middle of it all was none other than Naruto and Sasuke. They laughed as they danced together, glad for the break from their rock star lives. They had been released from the camp six months ago and since then they had gotten even closer, absolutely inseparable. The rest of the band was happy to have them back and they had been right when they said Jiraya was a total pervert but Naruto got along great with the guy.

There lives were going well, they were stronger then they were before they left, they hadn't hit a rough spot yet but they knew when they did as long as they had each other and their friends they could make it through anything.

But when you walk into the light.

You feel yourself come back alive.

You feel the warmth your calm inside.

You smile and walk into the sky.

**THE End**

* * *

so it ends this was the **last** chapter of gutair picks and love songs. Overall I'm proud of how it turned out, the next chapter of Naruto's Journal is what I'll be working on now so be looking forward to it.


End file.
